Stephano's Birthday
by AwesomeKiwi
Summary: It's Stephano's birthday, but the golden statue hasn't seen or heard anything from his friends since the past few days; not even his best bro PewDiePie. What's going on, has everyone forgotten about him? * * Happy Birthday Stephano!


**Happy birthday to everyone's favorite French-Egyptian statue! :D Now read, before the Bro gets you!**

Stephano's Birthday

Once again, Stephano found himself lazily wondering through the torn hallways of Brennenburg castle. Any moment now, he thought, and Pewdie will come running through. The golden man heaved a sigh, lightly smiling. His friend- No, his best bro, PewDiePie, had a bit of an attention span problem; a bit being quite a large understatement. The Swede would probably come tearing past the torn curtains and locked doors, completely overlooking the golden man in his terror. The Swede's horrified screams never came though and the hallway stayed eerily silent aside from Stephano's muffled footsteps against the worn, faded red carpet.

'Where is that idiot,' Stephano griped to himself, half-heartedly kicking up a pile of dust as he continued down the rather long corridor. He stopped in his tracks as he kept pondering several things. Once he thought about it, he realized he hadn't seen any of the others yesterday or today; not even that perverted swine that loved to annoy him so much. His musings were interrupted when a heavy wooden door slowly swung open. If the Frenchman wouldn't have been standing still, he would've had a face full of musty wood right now.

Stephano hummed thoughtfully, peering around the door and into the room. It seemed innocent enough. Well, as innocent as things could get in Brennenburg. To the golden man's direct left, sat a scratched wooden desk piled high with dusty books. It was, surprisingly, chairless. He walked over to the desk, gingerly running his hands over an open book that lay in the center. He was able to make out a few scrawled words on the yellowed pages with help from the flickering candle the sat behind the book, but it was just too old to read.

Stephano turned then and with squinted eyes, studying the dark, foggy room. Opposite of the desk, two large bookshelves sat against the stone wall; both housing quite a few books. He stepped forward, trying to make out the figure that stood in the shadowed corner of the room. "Oh, well this corridor isn't creepy." Came an accented voice from just outside the door. Stephano turned his head to the door as it opened, placing a cocky smirk on his gold face. "Ah, finally Pewdie," Stephano scoffed jokingly when the Swede poked his head into the room. "I waited so long for you! Where have you been?"

Instead of PewDiePie freaking out from finding his friend, the Swede continued past the golden man, and made his way to the desk. Stephano found himself almost gawking as the Swede looted the drawers. "P-Pewdie, don't ignore me, idiot!" PewDiePie did exactly opposite of what the Frenchman said, brushing past him again to check over the bookshelves. Stephano watched dumbfounded as his friend paused at the bookshelf, glancing between an item on the furniture and the figure in the shadowed corner. "Now…" PewDiePie drawled, as if making a life changing decision. "Who should we take with us?"

" 'Ello's, I am Stephano."

The golden man who was witnessing this was utterly confused. Was he being replaced? With another Stephano at that? PewDiePie and the other Stephano began to leave. "Wait, Pewdie," Real Stephano interjected, stepping in front of the two. "You can't leave with this imposter!" Imagine the man's surprise when they walked right through him. Stephano gasped as the furniture in the room gradually faded, along with the small amount of light. Was that…? The golden man ran his hand down his face. He was going mad, wasn't he? It felt so familiar though…

Shaking his head, trying to shake the rambling thoughts from his mind, he exited the room.

Stephano continued down the corridor. He still hadn't seen any evidence his friends had been around, and he kept trying to make sense of what happened back in that room. It seemed so familiar, like it happened before. Then it hit him. That was when he first met Pewdie! He was tempted to hit himself for being such an idiot, but the door beat him to it this time. Angrily rubbing his nose, Stephano walked around the door and peered into the room. Another familiar setting. 'I wonder if the real Pewdie will be here…' The golden man pondered as he looked around.

To his left, lit by several candles in the corner, was a rounded stone fireplace, unlit and making the room seem colder. There was a desk in front of him; on it, some sort of strange tome with a language the man couldn't decipher etched onto it, on either side of the tome, sat two silver chalices. What sat beside one chalice caught the man's attention most, though. It was an exact replica of Stephano, much like the one from the last room; however, this one was a cold grey color. He sat modestly with his back straight and his legs crossed; a bored expression on his face.

They heard a rather loud gasp, turning at the same time to lay their eyes on a certain Swede. " 'Ello's Pewdie." They said in unison. Golden Stephano, unfortunately, went unheard yet again. PewDiePie walked up to Stephano's clay edition, talking animatedly while said other listened, calling him an 'idiot' every so often. As golden Stephano left the now fading room, he barely heard an echoing 'schlop' and a loud, 'I'M PUMPED~!" signaling the end of the vision.

Each open door Stephano passed along his way down the corridor seemed to hold a vision within; each a memory from his adventures with Pewdie. Doors started to abruptly close behind him, causing him to jump and quicken his pace towards the closed door at the end of the hall. Vision after vision caught his eye as the golden man jogged past cracked doors. Stephano clenched his fists as he ran past each one. 'At this rate, I have a feeling Pewdie isn't even coming,' The golden man thought bitterly. 'He probably forgot all about today.'

Finally, after passing countless mirages of hiding from the Bro, solving puzzles, and just talking with their friends, Stephano made it to the very last door. He hastily threw open the door, a loud creak resonating through the hallway; his breathe caught in his throat and his body stiffened from what he saw behind it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, STEPHANO!"

Was this all just another vision? It couldn't be, it would have faded. What in the world is this then…? Stephano stared wide eyed at his friends, finding himself slightly gawking. Piggeh, Mr. Chair, even Skully. The shocked man turned when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, finding Jennifer behind him. "Join the party, Stephano." She said, giving him a shove into the room. "You all," Stephano said, smiling slightly while shaking his head. "You didn't have to do anything for me, idiots." Skully smirked, giving a light chuckle at the statues behavior. Piggeh slid up next to Stephano, spreading his arms as if to hug the golden man. "C'mon, Stephano, don't be like that man~!" Piggeh cooed. Stephano was torn between laughing and punching the bloodied man in the face.

Mr. Chair walked over, shaking his head. "Cut him some slack, Piggeh, it's his birthday after all." He gave Stephano a smile before dragging Piggeh back to stand with Skully, Piggeh grumbling suggestively about how it'd be his birthday soon as well. The five chatted aimlessly for quite a while. Stephano found that he was quite happy, but his stomach clenched when he thought of the person missing from their group. 'Maybe Pewdie has forgotten," Stephano thought, watching as Piggeh attempted to 'Piggeh Slide~!' the others. 'He has quite horrible memory, after all.' He felt Skully nudge his arm with his elbow, giving him a look that said, 'Don't worry, he'll be here.' Skully; quiet and comforting as always.

The party went downhill from there; Stephano and Skully stayed quiet mostly while Jennifer sat openly daydreaming of Pewdie, Mr. Chair trying to get Piggeh to calm down. They were all half tempted to end the party when the creaky door was thrown open once again. "Hey bros! I've got the cake~!"

"Hallo, Pewdie."

Was it really?

"Mmn, hey Pewdie…~"

Was this another mirage?

"I love you, Pewdie!"

Wow, Jennifer…

"Allo's."

Pewdie…

"…Ello's Pewdie."

Said Swede laughed, setting the box holding the cake onto a nearby desk. Pewdie smiled as he pushed his dirty blonde hair from his blue eyes, resting his arm on Stephano's shoulders. "Happy birthday, bro!" The gamer held his right fist up, an expectant look in his eyes. Stephano looked from the clenched fist back to Pewdie's face. "Where have you been, idiot, do you realize how long I've been waiting for you?" Despite himself, the golden man grinned, bumping his own fist against his bro's and sighing slightly. "Thank you… bro."

**Those of you watching "No Strings Attached", I am continuing it! I just have a heavy dose of writers block...**

**But thanks for reading, anyways! :D**

**Aaaaand, here's the preview pic, drawn by me! :3 #/d5bcfzy (Just take out the spaces.)  
**

***Brofist***


End file.
